vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patience St. Pim
|-|Patience= |-|Elemental= Summary Patience St. Pim is the current Ice Elemental. She is discovered by the Ice King, Finn, and Jake, who then requests the other elementals. Patience attempted to reunite the reincarnations of the elementals, unfortunately they escaped with little care for her. Patience St. Pim seems to have lived thousands of years ago before the Great Mushroom War. She was the current reincarnation of the ice elemental, and she along with the other current elementals had visions of the coming of the Lich, and that the world was going to go through an epic cataclysm they knew they probably wouldn't survive. Patience wanted to live through the cataclysm, so she sailed into the ocean and covered herself in an ice sphere where she would stay dormant for many years until she would later be discovered by Ice King, Finn, and Jake. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly far higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Patience St. Pim Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Female Age: 28 physically. Over 1000 years technically, due to being frozen since The Bomb Classification: Ice Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Limited Flight via Propeller Hat. As the Elemental of Ice, Patience has access to: Matter, Energy and Reality Manipulation (It was stated that The Elementals created and destroyed by mielding their imaginations upon the Matrix of Matter and Energy, The Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who can potentially "create and destroy as they please" on a cosmic scale by tapping into the power of Cosmic Imagination. Bubblegum stated that Patience unlocked their elemental powers by "messing with their molecules"), Cosmic Awareness (Gets visions of the past and future due to being an elemental, can also get good or bad omens of the future ) | All previous powers and abilities to far greater extents, Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation (Anyone who entered her domain would become increasingly more depressed, cold and quiet) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly far higher (Ice King stated that her ice was stronger than his own, and she was able to easily freeze Finn and Jake. Should be comparable to Urgence Evergreen, whose magic powered The Ice Crown, which could freeze the entire planet in an alternate timeline. Her Ice Sphere endured the Mushroom Bomb's explosion with no damage. When Finn was manipulating the power of the Ice Crown in a parallel timeline, he was capable of freezing the entire world. Froze and captured Magic Woman, and used her as a magical battery to power her Elemental powers. The Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who can potentially "create and destroy as they please" on a cosmic scale by tapping into the power of Cosmic Imagination) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Accidentally Froze over 1/4th of The Land of Ooo as an aftermath of attacking Simon, and should be comparable to Princess Bubblegum's Elemental Form, who was affecting all of Ooo with her music, turning everything and everyone into Candies. Achieved a similar state of being to Princess Bubblegum, who was said to be connected to all candy, throughout all galaxies of the universe) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Princess Bubblegum and Finn, with both of them being capable of keeping up with enemies like Flame Princess and Orgalorg) | Likely Pseudo-Omnipresent (Comparable to Princess Bubblegum's elemental form, who was said to be connected to all candy, in all galaxies of the universe). Otherwise Sub-Relativistic (Should be far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class E or far higher via Ice Manipulation (Has control over her Ice, which has a total mass of over 18 million Gigatons) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Planet level (Should be comparable to other Elementals such as Chatsberry; Her Ice Sphere endured the Mushroom Bomb's explosion with no damage, and she made this sphere in a time where her power were limited) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Immensely more powerful than before, as she is powered by the majority of Magic Woman's magical power) Stamina: Likely High Range: Likely Planetary (Superior to the Ice King, whose Crown froze the entire planet in an alternate timeline) | Universal (The Elementals' real forms are said to be one with their element in all galaxies of the universe) Standard Equipment: Dark Glasses, Propeller Hat Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | Elemental Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Crazy Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 5